School of Destruction
by Private Jenkins
Summary: A transmission is intercepted by a nearby squad of marines containing a message from a High School unable to evacuate its students. Faced with the task of defending an entire school from the covenant, the marines will have their work cut out for them. H2
1. Before School Activities

**Disclaimer: I OWN HALO!! HA HA HA!! SUE ME YOU STUPID LAWYERS!!**

**(Gets dragged off by men in black suits) No wait don't please I was kidding I'm sorry! **

**A/N: For the sake of the story, the battle of New Mombasa takes one week, rather than a few hours as it is in canon...**

Earth, Sol System

New Mombasa, Kenya

Sector 14

October 20th, 2552

"Covering Fire!"

"Enemy Snipers!"

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

Corporal Jeremiah Stone clutched his SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle as he crouched behind a destroyed warthog, watching purple beams of energy rain around him, one such beam piercing his sergeant's head, his head exploding in a mixture of blood and brain matter. Scattered throughout the side street, several marines took fire from a small group of covenant soldiers, effectively pinned down. Another purple beam of death flashed out, striking a marine through the heart killing him before he even hit the ground.

Corporal Stone's grey eyes scanned the nearby rooftops searching for the nearby snipers. Resting his guns barrel on top of the cars hood, he took aim at the two offending jackals, both foolishly standing right next to each other.

"Two birds, one stone," whispered Stone, as the sniper round tore through both of the jackal's chests, ending both of their lives simultaneously.

"Nice shot Stoner," laughed Corporal Springer, as he took cover next to the sniper, "That's why you're the sniper, and I'm the grunt eh? The blonde marine laughed as he reloaded his twin sub-machine guns.

"Well I gotta go, see ya," yelled Springer as he charged forward, "Eat lead you bastards!"

The young marine yelled psychotically as he charged forward unleashing a hail of bullets, scattering the covenant pinning the marine's down. Focusing his fury on a trio of plasma wielding grunts, Springer unloaded the rifles clip in his left hand, before turning towards a lone Elite minor.

Unleashing a war cry, the blue armored elite, charged towards the marine responsible for killing most of his squad. Laughing insanely, the Corporal simply threw his empty rifle, striking the surprised Elite in the face.

Confused, the Elite slowed its charge, unable to fully comprehend what had happened. Before it had a chance to recover however, a sniper round lodged itself in the Elites brain, killing it instantly. Following Springer's example, the remainder of the squad charged forward killing the remaining covenant forces in the area.

"Area secure!"

Surrounding the squad were several small buildings, all of which were lined upon a small road winding through the area. Dust filled the air, as several structures had collapsed on themselves throughout the day, lowering visibility in the area. The covenant had attacked in full, laying waste to the city killing all in their path. Covenant forces had flooded the streets of New Mombasa, leaving chaos in their wake.

"What do we do now?" asked a marine, "Sarge didn't exactly tell us where we were going."

"I don't know, we should probably-"

"-llo, hello does anybody read me? This is the Preston Cole High School, we haven't been able to evacuate. There's covenant coming straight towards us... please we need-"

"Preston Cole High? Oh shit that's my old school!" said Corporal Stone, running his hand through his brown hair. "Where's that signal coming from?"

"Uhh... East of us, it's just a few blocks down."

"Let's move out marines," called out Springer, "We got a school filled with scared high school chicks, just waiting to be rescued. Let's go and comfort them, what do you say?"

"Ooh Rah!"

**A/N: Hey people how's it going? This is just another story that I had floating around in my head. You know, I got the idea watching Kim Possible with my baby sister, and I thought, "Wouldn't it be cool if the Covenant attacked the school, and a bunch of marines tried to save them..." but anyway this is what came out... Sorry the chapter is so short, I guess I'm on a short chapter marathon or whatever, next one will be longer for sure... Uhhh... for anyone who has read my other story "Anti War Protests" I've hit a brick wall on it so I'll be taking a short break, just letting you know. Be sure to review, and yeah... Peace...War...Taco Bell... (Guess what I'm eating...)**


	2. First Period

**A/N: Uhhh… Hey everybody… For those of you that have read my story back in July, I have one thing to say… IM BAAACK!!! After several computer crashes, a new state, and the holiday season, I can finally get back to writing! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next installment of "School of Destruction" **

**Three years ago…**

Earth, Sol System

New Mombasa, Kenya

Preston Cole High School

January 7, 2549

"Lasting over four years, the massive wars raged across Earth and numerous off-planet colonies. The brutal three-way war between the UN, Koslovic, and Frieden forces sparked a massive buildup of…"

Jeremiah Stone was bored out of his mind. Sitting in his ancient history class, he was forced to endure two hours of mind-numbing torture, as he listened to his teachers endless droning.

"Utilizing aggressive space-based Marine drops, the UN defeated Koslovic forces on Mars, which would pave the way for the future incorporation of Marine units as primary ground combat elements. It was at this…"

Shifting in his desk, Jeremiah dropped his head loudly on to his desk and sighed deeply.

"Am I boring you Mr. Stone?" asked his teacher, Mr. Burton.

"Uhhh… Is that a trick question?" replied Stone, causing his classmates to laugh softly.

"Would you step outside the class for a second please Mr. Stone?" asked the teacher shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" said Stone, as he left the room.

"Alright! Way to go Stoner! It's a revolution man!" called James Springer, Stones best friend and unofficial brother.

Followed closely by Mr. Burton, the teen shuffled out of class, hands in his pockets, before turning to face his teacher, a bored expression on his face.

"Do you know why I had you leave the class Mr. Stone?"

"Uhhh… No?"

"See there you go again, always making jokes, never taking anything seriously. I had you come out here because I'm worried about your future." said the teacher looking into Jeremiahs eyes.

"Huh?"

"Jeremiah, you are one of the brightest, if not the brightest student I have taught in my entire career." said Mr. Burton.

"How long is that?" thought the teen evilly, "Fifty years?"

"And yet you've been a constant source of disappointment. You're barely passing your classes, you rarely turn in any work, and to top it off, you're not even awake half the time."

"So?"

"So??? You have so much potential for life Jeremiah, its senior year, this chapter of your life is nearly over. What are you going to do with your life? Don't you want to make a difference?"

**Present Day**

"Let's move marines!"

"Check your corners!"

"The school is behind the apartment complexes to the left sir!"

Nestled in the depths of New Mombasa, Preston Cole High School was a relatively small school, with only a thousand five hundred or so students within its halls. The private high school was considered the elite of the inner colonies, and was widely renowned for its college level material.

A two story, pentagon shaped building, commonly referred to as the "pentagon" served as the heart of the school, with two rectangular buildings on either side. The pentagon could trace its roots one hundred years prior, where it originally served as a military installation, an armory. With solid titanium B walls, Preston Cole High would stand for years to come.

"All… Shit man… I never thought I'd come back to this school again." said Corporal Springer, "I wonder if they'd remember me?"

"I dunno man, after seeing your ugly face, I doubt I'd ever forget ya." Laughed Lance Corporal Steven 'Will' Williams, another marine in the squad.

"Ha ha ha, fuck you Will." said Springer a huge grin on his face.

"Hey lets cut the chatter people!" called out Stone, "We need to secure the school ASAP, the covenant aint gonna wait for us."

Advancing up one of the many side streets, the surviving twelve marines, carefully cut their way through residential buildings before finally reaching the main street, with the school directly across from them.

"Target in sight."

"Way to go captain obvious."

Shaking his head, Corporal Stone turned to the men who had become his responsibility, being the highest ranking survivor.

"Okay people, we need to form three fire-teams, Springer, you'll lead fire-team alpha, take Privates Lee, Meade, and Powell with you. You'll be storming the west building and escorting anyone there to the pentagon. Will, you'll take fire-team bravo, with Bradley, MacArthur and Patton, I need you to secure the pentagon, get on the P.A. let the students know we're here." ordered Stone, as he slapped a fresh clip in his rifle, "I'll bring Grant, Hawke, and Casey to the east building as fire-team charlie, and get the people out of there. You understand marines?"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"Hey, hey hold up, who died and made you God?" asked Lance Corporal Robert Bradley, his brown eyes locking on to Stones' grey, "Shouldn't we just call command and let them take care of it?"

"As a matter of fact Sarge died, and as it turns out, I'm the highest rank here. And you know what? We could just call command, but it's our responsibility to protect the citizens of the UNSC, so you can just take your complaints and shove it up your ass marine."

"Asshole."

"Don't care. Alright marines, lets move!"

Exchanging his sniper rifle for the MA5B assault rifle on his back, Corporal Stone and fire-team charlie, quickly advanced to the eastern building, and flattened their backs against the wall. Spying a door out of the corner of his eye, Stone motioned for the team to take positions outside the door.

"Insert in three… two… one… now!"

Private First Class Alexander Hawke raised his leg, and lashed out, knocking the door clean off its hinges, then Casey, Grant, and Stone charged inside. Shrill screams and terrified students greeted the marines as they entered the class, scanning their surroundings.

"Freeze! Or I'll shoot!" yelled a small man, holding a pistol in the front of the class, "Who are you people!"

"Hold your fire!" shouted Stone as he examined the man closer. With a small smirk on his face, the young marine rose from the crouched position, let his rifle hang in his right hand, and removed his helmet with his left.

"Guess who Mr. B?"

"Jeremiah Stone? Is that you?"

"Did ya miss me?"


	3. Fire Drill

**2 Miles south of PCHS**

Field Master Khell Tyranamee roared with pleasure as he watched his task force annihilate a pocket of human resistance. The screams of pain emanating from the pitiful creatures brought shivers of pleasure coursing through his entire spine. The ruthless sanghelli warrior contained a cunning intellect, and was known for his brute-like brutality. Standing amidst the ruined human city, the golden Elite's bloodlust rose, and visions of death and conquest filled all aspects of his mind.

"Your Excellency…" said a grunt, interrupting his Field Master's dreams of battle

"What do you want!"

"Fie-field Master, We've located the pos-position of one of their training fac-facilities." stammered the nervous animal, "It appears undefended Field Mas-master…

"Interesting… Send me Major Raakamee… I have a mission for him…" ordered Tyranamee, the images of mutilated humans already crossing his mind, "The humans will die!"

* * *

**Preston Cole High School**

"Alpha! Bravo! What's your status?" asked Corporal Stone as he watched his fire-team prepare the students to be escorted to the main building.

"This is Alpha." radioed Springer, "We've secured the first building and uhh we're getting ready to transport the students over."

"Bravo here! We're making space inside the main building for the students. You want me on the P.A. system now?"

"Not yet… We'll take care of it after everyone's inside."

"Got it!"

Corporal Stone turned back towards the class, and found the number of students had tripled in size.

"Hey Stone, sorry bout the space, but I figured we could take three classes at a time." said Lance Corporal Alexander Grant, "I've already sent Hawke with three classes and Casey is next door prepping three more. You can take this class if you like; I still need to round up the last three classes."

"Good work Grant, I'll take this class then." said Stone as he turned towards the waiting students and staff.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen, the city is crawling with Covenant forces so your survival depends on your instant obedience of any order we give you. Stick together and head straight towards the east entrance." said Corporal Stone as he positioned himself next to the outside door, "In three… two… one… Go! Go! Go!"

Pushing the door open, Stone dashed out and crouched halfway between the two buildings rifle at the ready. The civilians' half-walked half-ran towards the side door. Before all of the students were safely inside, a combination of blue and green plasma cut through the group, killing a male student, his face blown away, and injuring a brunette female, struck on the back of the leg.

"We've got company!" yelled Stone as he returned fire.

Jeremiah Stone rolled to the right and took cover behind a small wall.

"Are you ok?" yelled Stone to the girl lying prone on the ground.

"I can't move!"

"Hold on! Fire-team Charlie! We got a girl out in the open, I'm gonna try and grab her, cover me!" ordered Stone, sprinting towards the fallen girl, adrenaline coursing through his body, as a plasma bolt shot past the front of his face. Reaching the girl, Stone placed his arms under hers and dragged her to the side as a rain of fire flew all around them.

"Damn it!" yelled Stone, as he traded his assault rifle for the sniper rifle on his back. Resting it on the top of the wall, the marine flicked the magnification system to 10x and set his cross-hairs on his first target. The head of a red Elite Major filled his scope and a small grin playing on his lips, he pulled the trigger. The rifle slammed into his shoulder and a trail of white smoke led to the now headless Elite.

On the front lawn of the school, the attacking Covenant forces were slaughtered, their bodies dancing like bloody marionettes, streams of colorful blood flying like ribbons around them.

"Run away!" screamed a grunt, turning its back to the battle and waddling away as fast as possible.

A second sniper shot silenced him permanently…

"Status report!"

"Alpha kicks ass!"

"Bravo all accounted for!"

"Charlie's fine, any civilian casualties?"

"Uhh… Nope… They're all good…"

"Negative, they're fine."

"I've got an injured girl, and one KIA, I need a med-pack for the girl."

"Understood, MacArthur will be standing by waiting for you."

"Got it." said Stone before turning to the young woman lying next to him, "How do you feel?"

"It hurts…"

"Don't worry I've got you." said Stone, as he picked the brunette up bridal style, and carried her inside. Inside the main building the squad medic Private First Class George MacArthur was waiting for them.

"Here Jeremiah, I got her." said the medic, taking the girl from his arms.

"Excuse me, Jeremiah?"

"Yeah? Uhhh…"

"Natalie."

"What's up Natalie?"

"I just… Thanks for saving me…" blushed the brunette.

"No prob… It aint everyday I pick up a girl up in a fire-fight." laughed Stone.

"Hey Stone! Over here!"

Turning his head to the left, Stone saw Corporal Springer waving him over.

"C'mon! The school staff peoples wanna talk to ya!"

"Gotta go Nat… Duty calls…" said Stone with a grin.

"Alright I'm coming!" yelled Stone as he jogged to the front office.

Within the front office, Lance Corporal Steven Williams was talking to the school administrators, the principal, and several senior teachers.

"What's going on! We need to get out of here!" yelled a panicked teacher.

"Relax Ma'am! Everything is under control!" interrupted Stone his mindset reverting back to a professional manner, "Reinforcements are on route, and we'll be able to extract you in due time. We need you to stay calm and keep your composure; a panic is the last thing we need."

Out of the corner of his eye the young marine saw the principal waving him over.

"Follow me Jeremiah…" said Principal Evans, an older man who was known to have once been a Marine, his crew cut, broad shoulders, and UNSC Marine Corps tattoo being the main signs. Stepping into an empty office, the principal turned to face the young marine.

"What's the status of those reinforcements Jeremiah?" asked the principal, his thumb and fore-fingers rubbing his temple.

"Sir, we've been unable to contact our company, the Covenant may be transmitting interference or the COM relay Network may be down…"

"Who's your outfit?"

"The 405th Bravo Company."

"Understood. We can't let this information get out; the situation is already grave indeed." said the former marine, "And if people find out no one is coming…"

"Don't worry sir, we'll be able to get you guys out of here."

"Could you do something for an old man Jeremiah?"

"Yes sir?"

I've served my time, you know that, fought for the UNSC… Made it up to Gunnery Sergeant… What I mean to say is that it's your time now son… Keep the kids safe, they're our only hope for the future… You and the rest of the marines are the only things standing between them and the Covenant. Still… I only hope we'll have enough left, to have a future….."

**A/N: Hey uuhh I got an email asking what the school looked like... Guess I wasnt that descriptive, just think the U.S. Pentagon (w/o the clearing in the middle) with the main entrance being on one of the points and the two other buildings being parallel to the east and west sides... ok I just reread that and it makes no sense. Imagine a square with a triangle on the bottom and the main entrance being on the tip. Then the two other buildings are just angled at the sides of the main building**. **Wait I know think of a shield like Supermans and yeah! OMFG if anyone has any idea what I just said tell me caz, I never was able to articulate my thoughts in a sensible manner... Oh well... Hope you enjoyed the third installment of SoD... Btw this chapter is dedicated to Arkbird, thanks man for the support, sorry it took so long! Read and Review!**


End file.
